Some storage systems include multiple storage components that are required to be in a consistent state for proper operation of the storage system and/or an associated system, application, or process. For example, a managed content repository typically includes a content storage area in which user and/or application data, such as files, are stored and a database storage area containing metadata associated with user and/or application content in the content storage area. Traditionally, creating a consistent backup of related multiple storage areas required holding the multiple storage areas in a consistent state during a backup process, e.g., by preventing the data stored in the respective areas from being accessed, modified, deleted, added to, or otherwise used during at least a substantial portion of the backup process. Such an approach has been used, e.g., to prevent a situation in which data in a first storage area was no longer in a consistent state with corresponding data in a second storage area as backed up by the time the first storage area was backed up, e.g., because data was added, modified, or deleted in the period between the completion of the backup of one area and the backing up of the other. Since in the typical approach the multiple storage areas are rendered inaccessible while the backup is performed, users of the multiple storage areas incur inconvenience and loss of productivity. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to efficiently backup related multiple storage areas in a consistent state